


Getaway

by cherrybliss



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Banter, Barebacking, Body Worship, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Spit Kink, Teasing, there's a tiny mention of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybliss/pseuds/cherrybliss
Summary: Seungyoun and Wooseok stay at a luxury hotel for their first marriage anniversary, and Seungyoun takes the opportunity to show his husband just how much he appreciates him.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	Getaway

"Wow, look at the view!"

Wooseok's hands were stuck to the large window that spread over one entire wall of their hotel room, letting in so much light but not breaching their privacy, as they were on the highest floor and completely surrounded by nature. He looked like an excited puppy, which made Seungyoun feel like he was going to explode from the amount of love he held for that man.

"Mm, it's beautiful" he hummed as he snaked one arm around Wooseok's waist "But my view's better."

When Wooseok finally unglued his eyes from the window, Seungyoun surprised him with a playful peck on the cheek. "Stop being so cheesy, it's only our second day here!"

"Exactly, which means I'm only going to get cheesier until you finally file for a divorce!" Seungyoun grinned from ear to ear as he turned Wooseok around so he could properly hug his waist and attack him with more small kisses.

"As if I'd ever divorce you" Wooseok grumbled, and he was only half-heartedly struggling to dodge Seungyoun's energetic display of affection.

They were still standing in front of the large window, covered in the colors of the sunset currently unveiling, but they couldn't tear their eyes away from each other, still feeling like two lovestruck teenagers that they were when they first met.

"Happy first anniversary, husband" Seungyoun said softly, and Wooseok thought maybe all the happiness in this world was contained in that one sentence.

"Happy anniversary, Seungyounie" Wooseok replied with stars in his eyes "Thank you for loving me."

Seungyoun moved even closer and Wooseok understood the cue, so they met halfway in a warm and languid kiss, full of nothing but love. They kissed like that for a while, so slowly that it made them sleepy, until Wooseok let go.

"We still haven't taken a shower and we just came back from a hike" he noted "Let me go first and I'll wait for you in bed."

"We're not showering together?" Seungyoun pouted.

"No, because I have a surprise for you" Wooseok whispered in this ear "So be good and let me shower if you want to see it."

"Fine, fine" Seungyoun finally agreed, but not without stealing one last kiss. Wooseok came out of the shower in the hotel's bathrobe, which was disappointing, but he was probably waiting for Seungyoun to go to the bathroom to prepare his surprise.

When Seungyoun was done with his shower, the room was lit only by the moon and two scented candles on their nightstands. There were rose petals scattered all over the bed, and then Wooseok - tiny, wonderful, ethereal Wooseok, dressed in a pastel pink nightgown that barely reached his thighs. 

"Oh my god" Seungyoun gasped quietly and Wooseok, that little vixen, only smirked at him "I'm the luckiest man in the world."

"Are you going to come to bed or are you just going to keep staring at me, luckiest man in the world?"

Of course, Seungyoun wasted no time throwing his bathrobe to the ground and climbing into bed with Wooseok, but he didn't know where to start. It felt like getting a present that was too pretty to unwrap, and a part of him just wanted to stay up all night cuddling, just so he's a hundred percent sure Wooseok is real. But another part of him was starting to harden, so cuddling would have to wait.

"Do you like it?" Wooseok asked as he fiddled with the lace hem of his babydoll dress.

"It's perfect. You're perfect" Seungyoun said as he glided his hands across the soft silk "I want to eat you out."

"Mm, just that?" Wooseok hummed as Seungyoun finally kissed his neck. In that moment, the most brilliant idea he'd ever had flashed through Seungyoun's mind and he adjusted the pillow below Wooseok's head.

"You might want to get comfortable, baby" Seungyoun advised "Because I'm not letting you go until you come at least four times."

Instead of responding, Wooseok captured his lips in a hungry, open-mouthed kiss that made their lips tingle and tinted them red. Seungyoun usually liked to bite a little, but tonight he was gentle even though his arousal was apparent. Wooseok couldn't even begin to imagine what he had in plan for him, but he was sure he would like it.

"I love you" Seungyoun whispered against his lips "And I want to show you just how much, so please be patient for me, okay doll?"

Wooseok swallowed and nodded, already sensing that he was going to be edged to tears, but he wasn't complaining. Seungyoun kissed him once again, and then moved down to his jawline and neck, not leaving a single spot unkissed.

"I want to kiss every inch of your skin" Seungyoun murmured "Wanna take care of you. Make you feel good."

"You always do, Younie" Wooseok breathed out when Seungyoun glided his lips down the crook of his neck, all the way to his collarbones.

"Can I take this off?" Seungyoun asked as he slid one of the thin straps of Wooseok's nightgown down his arm. When Wooseok nodded, they worked together to get him out of the fabric and he almost wanted to protest when Seungyoun tossed it aside like it didn't cost a small fortune.

Seungyoun couldn't help but smile when he noticed Wooseok was wearing a brand new pair of panties underneath, the white silk and frills making him look almost innocent. He touched the material around his hipbones, careful not to brush against anything that might arouse Wooseok, and he couldn't believe how simply beautiful his husband was.

Instead of commenting on the panties, Seungyoun started kissing his chest and shoulders, but again, stayed away from the parts Wooseok really wanted him to touch. Wooseok knew he shouldn't be bratty tonight, he knew he will be taken care of and fucked unconscious by the end of the night, but he couldn't help but get a little impatient. He curled into Seungyoun's touch, arching his back sensually and letting out hushed little breaths to let him know what he's doing to him.

"Shh, stay still, I'll give you everything you want" Seungyoun brought him back to reality when he started squirming "Just let me enjoy my present a little longer."

Not long after that, Seungyoun finally licked around Wooseok's nipple and made him hiss out in surprise. He flattened his tongue and licked over the hardened nub again, all while leisurely playing with the other one between his fingers. Wooseok's nipples were very sensitive, he could even come just from them and a little dirty talk if he's particularly desperate, and Seungyoun knew how to take advantage of that all too well. He knew every sensitive spot of Wooseok's body, and he was the only one who knew exactly how to make him see stars. Sex with Seungyoun felt like heaven.

There was no doubt Seungyoun could feel Wooseok's heart beating loudly and his chest turning the same pretty red color as his face. He took it as a sign to go further down, licking Wooseok's abs and leaving heated kisses on his hipbones. He was close, so so close to Wooseok's groin, but he completely ignored it and went for his thighs next.

God, it was torture. Seungyoun loved Wooseok's thighs so much, loved playing with the marshmallowy flesh between his teeth and seeing them all marked up. Little bruises started blooming from the softest parts of Wooseok's thighs, but they were soothed with kisses and kitten licks and so many praises.

"You look so pretty with my marks all over you" Seungyoun said straight into Wooseok's thigh "I love having you like this, I love how your body always listens to me... like you belong to me."

Wooseok wanted to say something, he wanted to tell Seungyoun that yes, yes, he owned him, his body belonged to him, but the words died out in his throat when Seungyoun cupped his ass so forcefully.

Seungyoun was now only an inch away for the wet head of Wooseok's cock, which was shyly peeking out from his cute panties, already dripping on the satin a little bit even though Seungyoun hadn't touched him yet. He loved that about Wooseok - he was so easy to wreck, always so sensitive to his touch, and once he got hard, there was nothing he wouldn't do to get a cock inside him.

"This is my favorite part, you know?" Seungyoun said as he slowly slid down his panties "My baby's pretty little cock. It always gets so wet for me, and sometimes when I tease you too much the head gets a little red too, like now."

Wooseok couldn't decide whether Seungyoun was trying to praise him or humiliate him, but the dirty talk was working either way, especially when it was all said with Seungyoun's lips resting against his cock, sending hot air and vibrations down the length with every syllable.

Wooseok tried to rub himself against Seungyoun's lips, and he let him do it a couple times, all with an amused smile, but then he squeezed his hips tighter and stopped him from moving.

"No, you should rest, pretty" Seungyoun said "Remember, I still have to eat you out. We'll play with your cock later, but I know your little hole is just as slutty and desperate for me."

Well, Wooseok couldn't argue with that. He was clenching around nothing, desperately yearning to be filled, but he didn't want to ruin Seungyoun's plans tonight by being too much of a slut. Seungyoun helped him put his legs over his broad shoulders so he'd have better access.

Seungyoun reached behind his pillow and hastily coated his fingers with lube, and made sure to squirt some straight onto Wooseok's rim too. the coldness of it made Wooseok shiver, but it felt so good against his warm hole, almost relieving.

"Hmm, you're so tight" Seungyoun praised as he gently rubbed Wooseok's rim. He started with just one finger, pumping it in and out so slowly that it was almost painful. Wooseok's moans were soft and drawn-out, almost drowsy from being played with for so long. When Seungyoun noticed that, he put in another finger and started scissoring them, which got him a louder moan and a little tremble of Wooseok's thighs.

"Come on, Younie" Wooseok whined as he slammed himself further down Seungyoun's fingers. 

"So needy" Seungyoun smiled innocently "I just don't want to hurt my baby, that's all."

Before Wooseok could keep complaining, he felt Seungyoun's hot tongue circling his entrance, making it even wetter than it already was. Fuck, he was so wet that it started dripping down his thighs, a lewd mix of his precum, lube and Seungyoun's saliva. Seungyoun started penetrating him with his tongue, all while still working his fingers, and it made Wooseok's stomach coil and twist into knots.

"Youn - Younie, I - I think I'm gonna cum?" he cried. He didn't want to ruin the show, he wanted the pleasure to last forever, but Seungyoun was too good with his tongue, even just making out with him made Wooseok melt every single time. 

"It's okay, you can cum" Seungyoun assured him and started rubbing soothing circles into his hip with his free hand. That soft tone of voice coupled with the subtle curling of Seungyoun's fingers finally made Wooseok lose control. He came all over his stomach, completely untouched while Seungyoun kept tongue-fucking him.

Though he tried to keep his moans quiet, his breathing was erratic and little mewls escaped him while riding out his high. When Wooseok's hole started twitching from oversensitivity, Seungyoun gently took his fingers out and propped himself up to look at Wooseok. He was so beautiful, with his rosy cheeks and unfocused eyes and ever so slightly parted lips that he had obviously been biting on.

"Baby, why did you hurt yourself?" Seungyoun asked worriedly as he licked and kissed the blood off Wooseok's lips "You know how much I like hearing you moan. Don't bite your pretty lips."

"Sorry..." Wooseok whispered, all delicate and docile as his doe eyes asked for Seungyoun's forgiveness.

Seungyoun kissed him for a little longer, trying to savor his taste and imprint it into his own lips. It was languid and gentle, the movement of Wooseok's lips was drowsy, but the heat was still there, quietly lingering between their lips.

"Ahh!" Wooseok screamed out when Seungyoun tentatively cupped his soft cock.

"It's still sensitive?" Seungyoun asked, but he didn't stop massaging it leisurely as if Wooseok wasn't twitching with every touch. He smeared the cum from Wooseok's stomach all over his cock, making it wet again even though it couldn't get hard, and watched as if it were the cutest thing in the world.

" _I don't want to hurt my baby,_ my ass" Wooseok imitated his high-pitched voice, even though it was hard to keep his breathing even "You fucking sadist."

"Ow, I don't sound like that!" Seungyoun laughed "Don't pretend you don't like it, princess."

Seungyoun put both of his hands back on Wooseok's hips, but then he lowered his head and started licking Wooseok's cock so gently that all he felt was a pleasant warmth. "Mm, you taste so good."

Wooseok threw his head back and closed his eyes, focusing only on the wetness of Seungyoun's tongue and the special attention he was giving to the head of his cock. He forgot how good that felt. Wooseok usually liked to be on the giving end of a blowjob, he loved Seungyoun's cock way too much and no matter how many times Seungyoun offered, he never asked him to return the favor. 

Wooseok sucking Seungyoun's cock was completely different from this - it was gagging, face-fucking, hair-pulling, it was something straight out of a porno, in other words. But Seungyoun was so gentle to his cock, his mouth just an all-encompassing heat that felt so good that Wooseok didn't even feel the need to move. 

In no time, Wooseok was hard again, but even fully hard, his cock could easily fit into Seungyoun's mouth. To make it even better, Seungyoun started humming around him and playing with his hole again, just teasing touches on his rim, but the double stimulation was making Wooseok's mind fuzzy. His hips started stuttering involuntarily, but Seungyoun wasn't complaining.

He didn't know whether to push into Seungyoun's mouth or push back onto his fingers, he was so absorbed in pleasure that he couldn't think anymore, so he let his hips move on their own accord and just ran his fingers through Seungyoun's hair to keep himself grounded.

"Baby, you don't have to -" Wooseok tried to speak, but his breath hitched with every flicker of Seungyoun's tongue "I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I don't wanna -"

Seungyoun understood exactly what Wooseok was so desperately trying to say, so he looked up at him to calm him down. "Just keep going, kitten" he instructed, and completely ignored the terrified look in Wooseok's eyes.

To stop him from taking his dick out of his mouth, Seungyoun gripped his hips harshly and slammed him back into the mattress, and then continued leaving wet kisses all over Wooseok's length. The quickening moans let him know Wooseok was close again, so he locked his lips around the head and dug the tip of his tongue into his slit. With another long mewl, Wooseok emptied into Seungyoun's mouth.

Seungyoun used his hand to help him come down from the brutal orgasm, and it enabled him to watch Wooseok's face contort in pleasure and his eyes roll back so perversely that Seungyoun's neglected hard-on started hurting.

"You... Did you really...?" Wooseok tried to ask when he stopped trembling, but it was too embarrassing to say out loud. Without a word, Seungyoun grabbed his jaw, dancing on the very border of harsh and soft, and Wooseok instinctively opened his mouth.

Seungyoun spat on his waiting tongue, and Wooseok's eyes crossed down to see the arousing mix of Seungyoun's spit and his own cum. That was another first for them.

"Now swallow" Seungyoun ordered, and Wooseok couldn't wait to close his mouth and feel Seungyoun's spit go down his throat "Good boy."

"You can fuck me now, you know. I don't mind that I'm oversensitive" Wooseok said quietly, but punctuated it by staring at Seungyoun's large cock, so hard that Wooseok knew it must be painful for him to hold back.

"You sure?" 

Wooseok nodded with determination. He knew that Seungyoun wanted to focus on him for their anniversary, he'd always been a selfless romantic, which was endearing when he wasn't awfully stubborn about it. Seungyoun might be a bit of a sadist, but he was also an extremely caring lover, and even though Wooseok wanted to let him do whatever he wants, he wanted to make him feel good too.

Daringly, he grabbed Seungyoun's length and lead it closer to his entrance, which wasn't very easy to do while lying on his back, but Seungyoun got the message. He tapped the head of his cock against the rim a couple times, smearing the precum all over it, and then reached behind the pillow for a condom and more lube.

"No condom" Wooseok pleaded shyly, and Seungyoun stared at him with eyes and mouth wide open. Wooseok thought the blush on his cheeks was adorable.

"But didn't you say it hurts mo - "

"I want to feel you" Wooseok interrupted him in an intentionally drawn-out and seductive way, and Seungyoun had no choice but to toss the condom and rush to lube himself up.

Once the head of his cock was past Wooseok's rim, Seungyoun already started groaning and he felt his self-control slipping. It always felt mind-numbingly good inside Wooseok, he was so wet and so tight and just perfect for Seungyoun, but without a condom he could feel the heat and the way his walls desperately sucked him in, and it was heavenly.

"Holy fuck, Wooseok" Seungyoun breathed heavily "Fuck, you were made for this."

"Hah, hngh" Wooseok panted uselessly. He's finally full, Seungyoun's finally all the way inside him, and that made his head empty in the best possible way. Seungyoun let him adjust to his size for a while, filling the time with kisses and praises and just taking in Wooseok's beauty.

"My babydoll's so pretty" Seungyoun whispered as he brushed Wooseok's sweaty bangs away from his forehead just to kiss it "You're the prettiest, Wooseokie."

"Please, please, please" Wooseok begged, but he couldn't say exactly what he was begging for "Younie, please..."

"You want me to move? Is that what you want?" Seungyou asked, and Wooseok did his best to nod as quickly as he could. Seungyoun started carefully pulling out, but Wooseok's walls clenched around him so tightly that it was almost impossible. He started with slow thrusts at first but gradually picked up the pace, as did Wooseok's petulant moans. 

"A-ah! Ah, ah!" Wooseok started tearing up when Seungyoun found his prostate and kept teasing it with his cock "Ah, don't stop, please Younie please, don't stop, please, please - ah!"

Wooseok was aware that he was only babbling nonsense at that point, a pathetic mix of moans and pleads and Seungyoun's name, but Seungyoun wasn't any better. He was fucking him with no restraints now, slamming into him so hard that his hipbones would leave bruises on Wooseok's, and he kept praising him all through it even though he could barely catch his breath.

"So good, my baby boy, my angel" Seungyoun rasped "You feel so good around my cock, fuck, so tight and perfect. Ah, you're mine. You're mine."

"I'm yours" Wooseok repeated as Seungyoun started bouncing him on his cock "Only yours. I'm Younie's good boy."

Seungyoun began abusing his puffy pink hole, not caring anymore if he ruins the pretty little thing, he just kept thrusting until Wooseok's tongue poked out of his mouth and he started drooling all over his chin like a dumb cockslut. 

"Hngh, hngh - Baby, baby needs to come" Wooseok sniffled "I wanna come with you."

"Yes, fuck, yes" Seungyoun kept pounding him "Come for me, kitty."

A forceful thrust against his prostate made Wooseok's entire body thrash as he came between their stomachs. He whined loudly when he felt something warm and sticky coating his walls, and realized he was full of Seungyoun's cum. He knew Seungyoun was fucking his cum back into his hole after it started dripping out, and god, Wooseok wanted to watch that so bad. 

Seungyoun had to pull out, letting his cum paint the inside of Wooseok's thighs, and neither of them could form a coherent thought. Wooseok's lips were still parted but his eyes were fluttering shut, and Seungyoun enveloped him in a tight hug despite the mess.

"Wow" Seungyoun was the first the speak, and Wooseok still couldn't "I really am the luckiest man alive."

"Ah..." Wooseok's chest kept heaving "I thought you were gonna make me come four times? What happened to that?"

"Shut up!" Seungyoun laughed and brought him even closer to his chest "Like you could go again after this."

"Sure, keep making excuses, old man" Wooseok giggled "I still remember how good you fucked me when you were young..."

"I'm twenty-nine!" Seungyoun protested "And you're only two months younger than me! Remember last week when we were fucking and you said: _Ow, Seungyounie, don't bend me like that, my back hurts!"_

All of a sudden, their playful banter stopped and Wooseok looked up at Seungyoun with a murderous gaze. "Let's just sleep."

"So you admit defeat?"

"Sleep!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm back!  
> I wasn't sure if I should post this, but I did a poll on Twitter (a subtle nudge to talk to me @sleepywseok) and apparently the people do want it so here! It's something I've been working on since December (though it still isn't good...) and I'll try to post another fic I've been working on soon. If you have any requests, please tell me!


End file.
